


Chaos

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re a time bomb. - Bruce Banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/0neXD1x.jpg)


End file.
